


Надежда (в этой странной войне)

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, Post-Season 2, Slice of Life, Trouble In Paradise, dark!Ezra (a bit)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Каждый в команде «Призрака» пытается справиться с проблемами, возникшими после Малакора, по-своему.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Канон!АУ от окончания второго сезона мультсериала «Star Wars Rebels». 3 сезон не учитывается. Возможный ООС персонажей, своеобразное видение спэйс фэмили.  
> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета Charles Darkholme

**Эзра**

Голокрон звал его. Эзра чувствовал это постоянно, каждый день, каждое мгновение, проведённое на базе. После возвращения с Малакора Кенан, одним коротким жестом остановив меддроидов и обычных врачей, пытавшихся увести его и погрузить в бакта-камеру, заставил Эзру пообещать, что он уберёт голокрон подальше, закроет его в хранилище и не будет доставать без крайней нужды. 

Эзра пообещал — и до сих пор жалел об этом. 

Если бы он тогда не послушал Кенана, если бы забрал голокрон себе, то наверняка бы смог открыть его к тому моменту, как Гера решила полететь на Нар-Шаддаа. Эзра не представлял, какие секреты могут содержаться внутри маленькой, светившейся тёмно-красным пирамидки, но почему-то был уверен: тайны голокрона обязательно позволили бы ему вовремя заметить засаду, спасти всех своих друзей от ненужного сражения, а потом — кто знает — может, и справиться с Дартом Вейдером. 

Он пытался одновременно помочь Кенану и делать вид, что всё как раньше, но ничего не получалось: Кенан не мог забыть о своей слепоте, хотя Сила, кажется, вполне заменяла ему глаза, и Эзра иногда думал, что проблема не в отсутствии зрения, а в том, что Кенан не хочет забывать, что он теперь не видит — точнее, что видит совсем не так, как обычные люди. Один раз Эзра высказал своё предположение вслух, и после этого Кенан стал избегать его наравне с остальными, изредка подпуская к себе только Геру и ещё почему-то Рекса. 

Эзра верил, что миссия на Нар-Шаддаа позволит им восстановить утерянное равновесие, взбодрит Кенана и остальных, уберёт наконец грусть и что-то, очень похожее на вину, из глаз Геры, но стало хуже. Он не почувствовал штурмовиков в кантине, не смог справиться с противниками один, то есть, без поддержки Кенана, и всё испортил. С тех пор у Эзры не получалось отделаться от ощущения, что каждый член команды смотрит на него то ли с осуждением, то ли с жалостью. Каждый, кроме Кенана — тот не смотрел вовсе, он теперь не мог смотреть, и в этом тоже был виноват Эзра. Если бы он не поверил Молу, не полез на самый верх скалы, бросив друзей, всё бы обошлось. Кенан бы не потерял зрение, и Асока… 

Эзра шмыгнул носом, вытирая рукой злые солёные слёзы, катившиеся по щекам. Он не мог поменять прошлое, несмотря на то, что очень, очень хотел, сильнее всего на свете, — но собирался исправить остальное. Нужно было уничтожить Вейдера, а ещё Мола, вообще всех, кто был на Тёмной Стороне. Йода с его длинными и непонятными разговорами о мире сейчас казался Эзре смешным — он просто не понимал, этот маленький и очень старый джедай, что шла война, а на войне нужно бить на опережение. Эзра не ударил, не хватило сил, и поэтому они сейчас сидели здесь, на Атоллоне, беспомощные, растерянные и почти бесполезные для Восстания. 

Голокрон, вытащенный из хранилища на второй день после возвращения на базу с Нар-Шаддаа, стоял на небольшом столике прямо перед Эзрой. Красные отсветы ложились на белую пластоидную столешницу, превращаясь в длинные вытянутые тени. Эзре казалось, что внутри пирамидки, в самом-самом центре, что-то чуть шевелится, размеренно и ровно. Пульсирует в том же ритме — положив два пальца на запястье, он сосчитал удары — что и его сердце. 

Голокрон хотел, чтобы его открыли — чтобы именно он, Эзра, сделал это, — но попытки проникнуть в его секреты напоминали Эзре храм на Малакоре и тяжёлые каменные плиты, удержать которые можно было только вдвоём. Наверное, здесь работало то же правило, тот же принцип: открыть голокрон, заставить его отдать информацию, можно было, объединив силы со своим учителем. Эзра несколько раз пробовал попросить Кенана об этом, но стоило ему открыть рот, как горло перехватывало, слова будто застревали внутри, становились поперёк, не желали быть произнесёнными. Эзра пытался снова и снова, пока не понял — ему нужен не тот учитель. Голокрон никогда не подчинился бы Кенану.

Зато легко уступил бы все свои тайны Молу.

***

Найти его в Силе оказалось просто — слишком просто, Мол, казалось, ждал Эзру, откликнувшись на первый же его призыв.

— Я ощущал твоё присутствие, мой юный ученик, — голос Мола, низкий, обволакивающий, зазвучал в голове, заполняя собой сознание, — и знал, что ты придёшь ко мне.

— Я не собирался. Мне просто нужно, — Эзра взглянул на голокрон; тени на столе шевельнулись и сдвинулись, приблизившись к нему. — Мы должны закончить то, что начали на Малакоре.

— Есть одно место, где мы можем сделать это. Но тебе придётся оставить своих друзей там, где они сейчас. Будут они — не будет встречи.

— Куда мне лететь?

— Отправляйся на Морабанд.

— Морабанд? Я… — Эзра хотел сказать, что никогда не слышал об этой планете и не представляет, где, в каком секторе её искать, но Мол прервал его:

— Он скрыт от посторонних глаз. Морабанд находят только достойные. Откройся мне, юный ученик, откройся нашей Силе, и я покажу тебе путь.

Вспомнились предостережения Кенана, тревожные слова Асоки, увещевания Йоды. Вспомнились — и тут же исчезли, Эзра отмахнулся от них, как от надоедливого конвора, повадившегося залетать на территорию базы и то и дело садиться ему на плечо. Если для того, чтобы справиться с голокроном, Эзре нужно отправиться на Морабанд, так тому и быть. Все те, кто погиб за него, спасая его, словно смотрели на Эзру из темноты, и он не мог позволить, чтобы их жертва оказалась напрасной.

Он глубоко вздохнул и, потянувшись к тяжёлому, яростному ощущению Мола в Силе, попросил его:

— Покажи мне. 

Перед глазами замелькали светлые точки планет. Они вспыхивали и тут же гасли, исчезая, словно отмечали собой изломанный, кривой путь в незнакомый Эзре сектор. Морабанд — он сразу понял, что перед ним именно эта планета, ошибки быть не могло — оказался небольшим тёмным шаром, поглощавшим весь свет вокруг себя. В ушах Эзры зашумела кровь; чужой гнев и боль, и Сила обрушились на него потоком, увлекая за собой, окутывая мир вокруг неясной дымкой — красной, как центр голокрона.

— Теперь ты видишь, мой ученик?

— Теперь я вижу, учитель.

***

Мол вёл его через базу так, будто бы знал её наизусть. Подсказывал, где свернуть и как пройти, чтобы не привлекать внимания, заставил остановиться и переждать, когда мимо, тоже по направлению к ангару, прошли Сабина и Рекс. Связь с ним ощущалась чужеродной, она болела, словно открытая рана, но не была лишней, от неё не хотелось избавиться — и когда Мол, напоследок показав Эзре образ Морабанда, оставил его, тот почувствовал внутри себя пустоту. 

Голокрон, завёрнутый в несколько слоев флимсипласта, жёг карман.

Шаттл стоял на ближней к Эзре площадке. Он проверил уровень топлива и завёл на борт первого попавшегося в ангаре астромеха — Чоппера брать с собой было нельзя, а рассчитать самый короткий и верный курс самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи дроида, Эзра не мог. Почти всё было готово ко взлёту. Он вышел из шаттла в последний раз, чтобы взять пару энергетических батарей для бластеров и отсоединить страховочные тросы, но в этот момент его окликнул Зеб.

— Эзра! Собрался на помощь?

— Кому? — Эзра нахмурился. 

Внимание Зеба сейчас было очень не вовремя. Голокрон, казалось, повернулся несколько раз в кармане штанов, покалывая ногу Эзры острыми гранями, подталкивая, торопя. Нельзя было останавливаться, задерживаться даже на несколько минут. Он уже достаточно опоздал. 

— Сабина с Рексом чего-то там хотели от Чоппера, я подумал, что им пригодились бы лишние руки.

— Нет, я… Я просто проверял шаттл, знаешь, хотел разобраться, как всё работает. Мы же только раз летали на таком.

— Верно, — Зеб почесал в затылке. — Слушай, Эзра, если ты не хочешь к ним, может, посидишь со мной? Есть одна идея, странная, точнее, вроде как есть один… кандидат. Кандидат в повстанцы, да. Не то чтобы я был уверен, но, — он покачался на носках своих больших широких лап, и закончил: — Всё непросто.

— Никогда не было.

— Верно, — Зеб рассмеялся, натужно и совсем невесело, — так вот, этот человек, он… Кажется, хочет присоединиться к нам, но я не могу пока говорить о нём с Герой, она так занята с Кенаном, и вообще.

— Зеб, — Эзра поднял голову и посмотрел прямо ему в лицо, собирая все остатки терпения, чтобы не сорваться на крик, — в чём проблема?

— Мой кодекс чести говорит мне одно, а чувствую я другое. Что он может измениться, понимаешь? Ну как вот мы все, — Зеб положил лапу Эзре на плечо.

— Мы изменились, это ты верно подметил.

Он больше не мог оставаться здесь. 

— Эзра? — Зеб беспокойно, видимо, что-то почувствовав, заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты в порядке? Можем просто посидеть, посмотреть на закат, как раньше, помнишь? Я сделал отличный навес на том месте.

— Посмотрим, Зеб. Обязательно. Только не сейчас. 

Ударить Зеба оказалось гораздо проще, чем он думал. Сконцентрироваться, обратиться к Силе, направить её в грудь, отталкивая, отбрасывая чужое тело — ничего сложного. Вообще — ничего. Зеб отлетел к стене, рухнув на штабеля контейнеров, стоявшие внизу, и затих.

Эзра несколько секунд смотрел в его сторону, а потом развернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл к шаттлу. 

В голове хрипло и весело хохотал Мол.

**Кенан**

Всё валилось из рук.

Кенану казалось, что он плывёт в каком-то клейком, густом тумане, продирается сквозь него, всматривается слепыми, невидящими глазами, надеясь чудом заметить что-то. Туман окружил его ещё на Малакоре, прилип после победы над Молом и с тех пор только становился плотнее. Иногда из зыбкого марева Кенану слышались голоса: Эзра, Гера, Сабина, Зеб, даже Рекс — все они звали его, старались избавить от тяжёлых воспоминаний, заставить забыть.

У них не получалось, и Кенан не понимал, почему они никак не перестанут пытаться. Он сам смирился, едва услышав вердикт доктора Ойоллы. Зрение никогда не вернётся к нему — значит, так нужно, решил Кенан. Значит, таков был его путь в Силе. Он думал, что завершил свою миссию, справился с ней насколько возможно — уберёг Эзру, не позволил Молу забрать его с собой, увлечь на Тёмную Сторону, — и мысленно снова и снова благодарил Асоку за то, что та не позволила Вейдеру причинить вред им обоим.

Кенан хотел помочь повстанцам, правда, но ещё больше он хотел, чтобы улеглась наконец тупая, ноющая боль в груди, и чтобы ему перестали каждую ночь сниться кошмары. В своих снах он видел. Глаза — не механические протезы, а обычные, настоящие, его собственные, снова появлялись на лице Кенана, только через мгновение становились почему-то чёрными с золотым, вертикально вытянутым зрачком. Кенан осматривался вокруг, и под его взглядом пустой и безликий жилой отсек на атоллонской базе превращался в древний храм на Малакоре. Каменные плиты поднимались, открывая проход, и он шёл к вершине храма, на которой его уже ждал Эзра, доверчиво протягивавший Кенану ситхский голокрон.

Сон каждый раз кончался по-разному. Иногда Кенан долго смотрел на раскрытую ладонь Эзры — узкую, оцарапанную, с оставшимися после восхождения к вершине храма ссадинами — и, забрав голокрон, разрубал его световым мечом, а после выкидывал неестественно ровные половины треугольника в пропасть. Иногда он накрывал руку Эзры своей, объединяя их Силы, и они открывали голокрон, вместе получая доступ к тайнам ситхов. Иногда — и именно после таких снов Кенан просыпался в холодном поту и долгие часы проводил в медитации, пытаясь усмирить свой разум и хоть ненадолго вернуть спокойствие — он выхватывал меч и убивал Эзру, а затем подбирал голокрон, тяжело и глухо падавший на каменный пол, и уходил. Кенан видел самого себя, исчезающего под тёмными сводами храма, чувствовал, как бушует в нём гнев и злость, слышал шелестящие, тихие голоса, убеждавшие его использовать свою ярость, обернуть её против врагов, заставить их заплатить — и очень, очень хотел поддаться этому по-настоящему.

Но всегда просыпался.

Сегодняшний сон был другим. В нём Тёмная Сторона призвала не Кенана. Не он пытался завладеть голокроном, а Эзра, другой, почти незнакомый, с красным световым мечом и жёлтыми, точно такими же, как у Мола, глазами. Он атаковал Кенана, теснил на край пропасти, заставляя уступить, опустить оружие, отдать маленькую окантованную металлом пирамидку с пульсирующей красной сердцевиной. Эзра победил его — и не стал убивать, просто ушёл, крепко, до крови сжав в ладонях голокрон. Эзра исчезал вдали, а Кенан, всё ещё стоявший на краю обрыва, мог только смотреть, как за его спиной клубится тень, собираясь в две страшные, хорошо знакомые фигуры.

Он вздрогнул и сел на постели.

— Эзра, — Кенан потянулся к Эзре в Силе, стараясь ощутить его присутствие, неспокойное, как и всегда в последние месяцы, но светлое и до сих пор полное надежды. — Эзра!

На самом краю сознания мелькнуло неуверенное: «Кенан?», а потом наступила тишина. Кенан попробовал снова, но сразу же понял, что не чувствует Эзру нигде: ни в жилых отсеках, ни на базе, ни на безопасной территории рядом с ней. Сон оказался пророческим — снова, как и тот, который он увидел несколько лет назад, за месяц до приземления «Призрака» на Лотале, за месяц до встречи с Эзрой. Всё повторялось: Сила во второй раз открыла Кену будущее, и он во второй раз этого не понял.

Кенан протянул руку к тумбе, стоявшей возле кровати, надеясь нашарить комлинк. С перезвоном посыпались вниз мелкие металлические шарики, которые они с Эзрой раньше использовали для тренировок, потом, загрохотав, упало что-то большое — Кенан на несколько секунд замер, пытаясь вспомнить, была ли это лампа или что-то ещё, рассердился сам на себя, наткнулся на твёрдую пластину наплечника и зачем-то начал одеваться. Когда ему наконец удалось справиться с ремнями брони и нащупать упавший на пол комлинк, от двери послышался встревоженный голос Геры.

Всегда, подумал он со слабой, неуместной нежностью. Она всегда приходила вовремя. В отличие от меня.

Кенан поднялся на ноги, призвал к себе меч и направился к выходу из комнаты. Возможно, Эзра не успел улететь далеко. Возможно, у Геры получится его отследить. Возможно, вместе они что-нибудь придумают.

Возможно.

**Гера**

— …мы не можем сейчас вылететь на Рилот. Нет, и в сектор Лотал тоже. Свяжись с коммандером Сато, он найдёт кого-нибудь на замену.

— Гера, — даже прерывающийся, искажённый не слишком чётким сигналом, голос отца звучал недовольно. — Нам нужна твоя помощь. И хорошо бы ты взяла с собой своего джедая, он пригодится.

— Кенан не, — Гера вздохнула: ровнее, нужно было говорить ровнее, спокойнее, объясняться сейчас ещё и с отцом не хотелось совершенно. — Ойолло, наш врач — человеческий врач, отец, не дроид, — запретил ему участвовать в миссиях. По крайней мере, пока.

— Прилетай без него. Возьми с собой мальчика-падавана, я забыл имя…

— Эзра тоже никуда не полетит. Команда «Призрака» отстранена от полевых операций в полном составе.

— И кто принял это решение? Тоже врач?

— Нет, — Гера потянулась к голопроектору, и, за мгновение до того, как отключить связь, негромко сказала: — Это решение приняла я.

Голограмма погасла. Гера устало выпрямилась, чувствуя, как беспокойно дёргаются лекку, и потёрла рукой лоб. Голова болела — уже несколько дней, не сильно, но постоянно; боль, почти проходившая после сна, к вечеру сворачивалась под черепом тяжёлым комом, давила, отвлекала. Не позволяла сосредоточиться.

Гера вздохнула. В разговоре с отцом она умолчала о главном: решение запереть команду «Призрака» на базе, ограничив вылеты и участие в любых миссиях, она приняла не сразу. Эзра убеждал её, что они справятся, а ещё — что лучшим лекарством для всех, даже для Кенана, который останется на Атоллоне и будет следить за ними через передатчик, слушая все переговоры, станет задание, привычное и не слишком сложное, с которыми они могли бы справиться в два счёта. Угнать из-под носа у имперцев очередной фрахтовик с топливом, перехватить связного, привезти продовольствия на одну из сочувствующих повстанцам планет — Эзра был уверен, что подойдет любой вариант. «Нельзя сидеть здесь», — говорил он. — «От этого становится только хуже. Кенан думает, что мы никуда не летим из-за него, и злится, Рекс просто места себе не находит, с тех пор, как… Гера, нам нужно что-то делать, ты же видишь». Гера видела — и поэтому согласилась. А на миссии всё пошло ранкору под хвост.

Они должны были всего лишь забрать пополнение. Шесть человек, трое мон-каламари и новый дроид-секретарь в помощь ЭйПи ждали «Призрак» в космопорте Хатта-Тауна на Нар-Шаддаа. Луна контрабандистов никогда не считалась чересчур спокойным местом, но имперцев там не любили, и никто, в том числе и сама Гера, не ждал засады.

А засада была. Полная штурмовиков кантина оказалась первым, но не самым страшным из череды неприятных сюрпризов. Гораздо хуже было то, что дорогу в космопорт преграждал сразу десяток AT-ST, рядом с которыми в полной боевой готовности сидели на гравициклах имперские безопасники.

Гера поморщилась и потянулась к одному из четырёх датападов, лежавших на столе. С Нар-Шаддаа они, конечно, выбрались, но вспоминать об этом было неприятно. Эзра делал всё, что мог — Гера никогда раньше не видела, чтобы он так дрался и так использовал Силу, — но он слишком привык работать с Кенаном в паре, и теперь, когда остался один, просто не успевал уследить за всем. Если бы не Сабина и Чоппер, вовремя закончившие со своей частью задания и прилетевшие на помощь, им пришлось бы туго.

Проблема была, конечно, не в наполовину проваленной миссии — новичков они вытащили, да и сами вернулись с Нар-Шаддаа без потерь, — но после этого всё начало разваливаться.

Гера наскоро скопировала данные о двух отрядах, лучше всего подходивших для помощи отцу на Рилоте, и отправила файлы одновременно ему и коммандеру Сато, надеясь, что хотя бы с этим они разберутся без неё. Когда иконка на экране датапада сменила цвет с красного на зелёный, подтверждая передачу, Гера осторожно положила его обратно в кучу других и вытянулась на кровати.

Врать себе было бессмысленно. Всё начало рушиться задолго до полёта на Нар-Шаддаа. С командой «Призрака» — не только с Кенаном и Эзрой, со всеми — что-то случилось сразу после того, как они, потеряв Асоку, снова собрались на Атоллоне. Раньше бывало всякое — Гера усмехнулась: нельзя сказать, что у кучки повстанцев была очень уж лёгкая жизнь, — но Асока оказалась первой, кто не вернулся. То есть — совсем. Окончательно.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Геры, стёрлась, словно никогда и не было. 

Виновата она. Никто не говорил такого, нет, Гера была уверена — Гера знала, что никто, в том числе и Кенан, злившийся на каждую мелочь и почти постоянно избегавший их всех, такого даже не думал. На этот раз её команда разделила ответственность поровну, молча, не переругиваясь и не ничего обсуждая. Гера видела это в опущенных плечах и ссутуленных спинах, в неуверенности, появившейся в каждом из них, в недоверии — не друг к другу, а прежде всего к себе. Она видела, и ничего не могла с этим сделать, потому что сама изо всех сил старалась заглушить мысли, в которых тихий, размеренный голос, похожий на отцовский — и её собственный — повторял: «Ты виновата. Не полетела, не убедилась, отпустила. Не помогла. Ты виновата, ты, ты, ты».

— Я, — сказала Гера вслух, наконец сдаваясь и признавая. — Я.

От кислого, вязкого ощущения вины в груди было трудно дышать.

Тонко пискнул комлинк.

— Гера, — Сабина говорила быстро, чуть задыхаясь, словно бежала куда-то, — мы с Рексом хотим проверить дальние радиомаяки, а то там уже несколько дней проблемы с сигналом, он пропадает время от времени. Надо узнать, почему.

— Берите «Фантом» и отправляйтесь, — Гера замялась на мгновение, но всё-таки решила спросить: — Эзра вам не понадобится?

— Я звала, — в комлинке зашумело, видимо, Сабина зашла в ангар. — Он отказался. Не переживай, мы с Рексом справимся.

— Только не так, как в прошлый раз, ладно?

— Не думаю, что Рекс снова захочет в гости к крикнам, — в голосе Сабины послышался смех. — Мы быстро, проверим, починим, если надо, и вернёмся. Конец связи.

— Конец, — эхом отозвалась Гера и отключилась.

За стенкой в соседнем отсеке что-то упало. Гера заставила себя подняться с кровати — казалось, её тело весило тонну, не меньше — и медленно вышла в коридор.

— Кенан! — позвала она, замерев около закрытой двери, — Кенан, у тебя всё в порядке? Помощь нужна?

Дверь с негромким шипением отъехала в сторону. Кенан стоял на пороге, одетый в свою броню, и пытался прикрепить к поясу рукоять лазерного меча. Пальцы у него дрожали.

— Кенан, что?..

— Гера, — он повернул голову на звук её голоса и шагнул вперёд, протягивая свободную руку. Гера крепко сжала его ладонь в своих. — Все сейчас на базе?

— Нет, — она осторожно обняла его, чувствуя, как неровно, слишком быстро бьётся сердце Кенана, — успокойся, всё хорошо, Сабина с Рексом отправились к дальним маякам.

— Не они, — Кенан дёрнулся, высвобождаясь из рук Геры, и потянул её за собой в коридор, — Эзра. С ним что-то не так, я не чувствую его.

— Ты думаешь?..

— Я не знаю, — Кенан уверенно шёл по знакомым коридорам, вовремя обходя изредка попадавшихся навстречу людей. — Нам нужно в командный пункт.

Гера кивнула, забыв, что он не может её видеть, и нажала кнопку комлинка:

— Зеб, как слышишь? Эзра с тобой?

В ответ — тишина, прерываемая только потрескиванием помех. Кенан остановился, не дойдя трёх метров до командного пункта, и развернулся к ней всем телом, будто бы надеясь, что его внимание как-то всё исправит, заставит Зеба ответить и рассказать им хорошие, успокаивающие новости.

— Зеб, приём, это Гера, слышишь меня?

Тишина, тишина, тишина.

— Зеб!

Гера чувствовала, как противная, почему-то ледяная капля пота ползёт по её виску под тканью повязки. Не нужно было владеть Силой, чтобы понять: что-то случилось.

— Гера? — голос у Зеба был хриплым, странным. Слабым.

Что-то очень плохое.

— Зеб, ты в порядке? Где Эзра?

— Не знаю, — в комлинке царапнуло, скрежетнуло, послышался шорох, — я хотел позвать Эзру посидеть, ну, ты знаешь, в том месте, поговорить. Нашел его в ангаре, он копался в шаттле, в одном из трофейных имперских, а потом…

— Зеб, суть, — отрывисто скомандовал в комлинк Геры подошедший вплотную к ней Кенан.

— Он так странно мне отвечал, и был как будто совсем не здесь, я ничего не понял, но малец выглядел как ненормальный, Кенан, Гера, вы знаете, я бы никогда его не отпустил одного, но когда попытался успокоить его, он меня толкнул.

— Эзра? — Гера не смогла сдержать удивлённый вздох.

— Не руками, — Зеб говорил так, словно сам себе не верил, — этими своими джедайскими штучками. Я отлетел к стене и, похоже, приложился об какой-то ящик. Меня вырубило.

— Шаттл? — даже в неярком свете ламп было видно, как побледнело лицо Кенана.

— Нет. Его нет. Наверное, Эзра придумал что-то про разрешение на вылет…

— Я разрешала вылет. Сабине и Рексу. Он мог сказать, что им нужна помощь.

— Неважно, — Кенан стиснул руки в кулаки. — Надо его вернуть. Надо… — он, не закончив фразу, бросился в командный пункт.

Гера словно проснулась. Оцепенение, тяжесть, апатия последних дней — всё перестало иметь значение. Один из них был в опасности, она просмотрела это, не заметила снова, но сейчас Гера собиралась всё исправить. Эзру нельзя было оставлять одного.

Она поднесла комлинк ко рту:

— Зеб, ты в норме? Как голова?

— Жить буду.

— Готовь «Призрак». На все трофейные корабли должны были поставить маяки слежения. Мы найдём Эзру и вернём домой. Я буду через минуту, — Гера переключила канал, настроив его на частоту «Фантома». — Рекс, Сабина, приём. Рекс, Сабина, как слышите меня? Срочный сбор в точке встречи, отправляю координаты. Будьте там через полчаса, мы вас подберём.

Она выслушала короткое, по-военному чёткое подтверждение от Рекса и, нажав отбой, побежала в ангар.

На этот раз они просто не могли опоздать.

**Сабина**

— Вижу площадку, начинаю снижение.

— Она точно в радиусе действия маяков?

— Боишься? — Сабина плавно потянула штурвал на себя и посмотрела на Рекса. 

Тот усмехнулся в ответ:

— Волнуюсь, знаешь. Первое знакомство с крикнами вышло не самым удачным.

— Надеюсь, ты не хочешь исправить впечатление и наведаться в пещеры еще раз?

— Ну, если у тебя достаточно термодетонаторов…

— У меня всегда, — Сабина сделала паузу, переключив тумблер и выпустив гравитационную подушку, — достаточно термодетонаторов. Но к тем, кто пытался нас сожрать, в гости как-то не хочется.

— И кто теперь боится? — подмигнул ей Рекс и, проверив бластеры на поясе, направился к открывшемуся люку.

Сабина окончательно заглушила двигатель «Фантома», взяла небольшой пластоидный контейнер с инструментами и последовала за ним. 

Маяки были в порядке. На самом деле, она не сомневалась в этом, полагая, что проблемы в передаче сигналов связаны с погодой. В последнее время на Атоллоне участились короткие, но яростные песчаные бури, и когда небо заволакивало мелкой бледной пылью, база повстанцев слепла и глохла — сканеры не могли пробиться сквозь помехи. Рекс говорил, что Атоллон похож на Силос, только на нём нет джуп и его друзей, и Сабина, вспоминая негостеприимную, суровую, иссушенную солнцем планету, не могла не согласиться. Правда, Силос нравился ей больше. 

Она была уверена, что Рекс считает так же.

— Проверил последний?

— В норме, как и остальные, — Рекс кивнул, — соединение есть, сигнал сейчас стабилен, не знаю, что мы можем ещё сделать.

— У меня есть пара идей, — улыбнулась Сабина. — Можем вернуться на базу, доложить обо всём Гере и снова остаться без связи и радиобарьера во время очередной бури, или, — она подошла к Рексу и ткнула локтем в незащищённый доспехами бок, — остаться здесь ненадолго и попробовать усилить сигнал. Что скажешь?

— Второй вариант звучит как план, — Рекс хлопнул её по плечу. — Чем помочь?

— Для начала, надо связаться с Чоппером.

***

Чоппер весело щёлкал и посвистывал в комлинк, копаясь — если Сабина верно прочитала мелькнувший на экране датапада перевод его реплики — в радиорубке базы. 

— Чоппер, мощность.

Два коротких свиста, два длинных, щелчок. Сабина не поняла ни звука, но сигнальный огонёк на контрольной панели маяка, с которым она возилась, моргнул и погас.

— Нет, Чоп, не снизить, наоборот, — проскочившая от двух проводов искра обожгла пальцы. — А, станг! Чоппер, давай попробуем найти ещё какую-нибудь частоту и всё-таки сделать мощность побольше.

Свист стал на тон выше и в пару раз громче. 

Рекс фыркнул:

— Он кажется недовольным.

— Конечно, он недоволен. 

— Экстренно освоила язык дроидов? Никогда не понимал их без перевода. 

— Да что тут понимать. Ему же приходится работать, а не болтаться по базе с ЭйПи, собирая свои дроидские сплетни, а Чоппер — жуткий лентяй, — Сабина провела по контрольной панели маяка пальцем, стирая нанесённую ветром грязь и пыль, — давай, Чоп, мы перенастроили антенны, теперь дело за тобой. Проверка через стандартный час. 

Она оборвала визг Чоппера, выключив комлинк.

— У них у всех, кажется, тяжёлый характер, — Рекс опустился на гладкий, плоский камень и, вытащив из разгрузки на поясе два протеиновых батончика, протянул один ей. — Будешь?

— Спасибо, — Сабина благодарно кивнула, взяла батончик и села рядом. Камень был приятно тёплым, нагретым солнцем, и неожиданно удобным. — А ты знал многих дроидов? Таких, как наш Чоппер?

— Таких — не очень. Видел многих, — Рекс аккуратно открыл герметичную упаковку, принюхался и улыбнулся: — Совсем не изменились, надо же.

— Армейская еда, похоже, вообще меняется нечасто, — Сабина откусила от батончика, который оказался ожидаемо безвкусным. — Не представляю, откуда коммандер Сато их взял. Наверное, распотрошил какой-нибудь склад или старую базу. А что значит «таких — не очень»? Чоп отличается?

— Ну, насколько я понимаю, Гера ни разу не стирала ему память, верно? 

— Ага. Она говорила, что не трогала Чопа с тех пор, как он попал к ней на Рилоте.

— Давно дело было, — Рекс поскрёб пальцами бороду, — у нас в батальоне астромехам чистили память после каждой операции. Всем, кроме одного, модели Р2. Генеральский дроид был, мы за ним как-то раз полгалактики пролетели. Никогда не забуду. Вот характером — точь-в-точь ваш Чоппер. И друг у него тоже был, прямо как ЭйПи. Протокольный дроид, зануда страшный, заболтать мог кого угодно.

— Звучит весело.

— Скучать с ними точно не приходилось. Да и вообще, — Рекс смял упаковку в ком, покатал в пальцах, — скучать не приходилось. Никогда. Асока с ним дружила даже, с астромехом этим. Она со всеми общий язык находит легко, — он запнулся, замер, уставившись куда-то вдаль, а потом резко поправил сам себя. — Находила. Находила.

— Рекс, — Сабина осторожно положила руку ему на плечо. — Мы не знаем точно…

— Мы никогда не знаем точно, малышка, пока не видели тело, — Рекс повернул голову к ней и совсем чуть-чуть, одними только уголками губ, улыбнулся. — Но все мои друзья, которые пропадали без вести, потом оказывались мёртвыми. Или ещё что похуже.

— Не все, — она знала, что Рекса это не утешит, что для такого вообще не бывает утешения, но молчать не могла: — Грегор. Ты сам рассказывал.

— Точно. Грегор — везучий ситхов сын.

— Ты давно разговаривал с ним?

— Дней шесть назад. Они с Вольфом собирались отправиться на охоту. Грегор говорил, что теперь, когда у них есть АТ-АТ на ходу, поймать джупу стало намного проще.

— А почему... Прости, если лезу не в своё дело, но мне всегда было интересно, почему они остались на Силосе, а не полетели с нами? Вы казались такими дружными тогда, и Восстанию пригодились бы все.

Рекс поднялся на ноги — быстро, как и всегда, одним плавным, текучим движением, но Сабине показалось, что для этого ему пришлось приложить куда больше усилий, чем обычно. Усталость и напряжение последних месяцев отразились на всех них, но по Рексу потеря Асоки ударила особенно сильно. Гера ничего не говорила об этом — вообще никто ничего не говорил об этом, как будто так и надо, — но Сабина всё видела сама. Рекс скучал, Рекс винил себя, хотя она и не понимала, за что, и она очень хотела ему помочь. Хоть как-нибудь. 

— Пригодились бы все, — повторил её слова Рекс. — Наверное. Но они…

Его прервал сигнал передатчика, раздавшийся с «Фантома». 

— Наверное, Чоппер. Или Гера нас потеряла. Я сейчас, — он повернулся и зашагал к челноку. 

Сабина встала, разминая затёкшие ноги. Для сеанса связи с Чоппером было рановато, и, если честно, она надеялась, что у того не вышло так быстро поднять мощность сигнала, а значит, есть повод задержаться здесь ещё немного. На базу не хотелось. После Малакора там было плохо, но терпимо — они грустили по Асоке и волновались за Кенана, но думали, что он поправится, бакта же лечит почти всё. К Кенану вернётся зрение, а с остальным они как-нибудь разберутся, и их команда снова будет в порядке. Но бакта не сработала: то ли с ней было что-то не то, то ли слишком поздно, и прошло чересчур много времени после ранения — Сабина не очень пристально вслушивалась в путаные объяснения дока Ойоллы, поняв главное — Кенан останется слепым, и они ничего не смогут с этим поделать. 

И всё равно оставалась надежда. Вроде бы, Кенан мог как-то видеть при помощи Силы, и Эзра с Герой уговаривали его попробовать, потренироваться, научиться хоть как-нибудь. Он даже начал — медленно и неохотно, но Сабина сама видела однажды, как Кенан шёл по тренировочному залу, осторожно огибая препятствия, а Рекс наблюдал за ним с контрольного пункта, и взгляд у него был живым — сердитым, потерянным и злым, но живым, впервые за несколько недель. 

Тогда Сабина поверила, что они справятся — а потом была миссия на Нар-Шадддаа.

— Это Гера, — Рекс, по пояс высунувшийся из люка «Фантома», выдернул её из воспоминаний, — сказала, чтобы мы заканчивали здесь и срочно вылетали в точку встречи, они нас подберут.

— Не объяснила, зачем? Задание?

— Если бы, — Рекс спрыгнул на землю и начал собирать инструменты, — Эзра сбежал.

**Зеб**

«Призрак» тряхнуло, когда «Фантом», послушно ждавший их в точке встречи, быстро и не слишком аккуратно пристыковался к кораблю. Зеб повернулся к Гере, ожидая, что она привычно и беззлобно заругается, но Гера молчала, крепко сжав ставшие совсем светлыми губы.

Лязгнул люк, застучали шаги по лестнице: быстрые и лёгкие Сабины, тяжёлые и чуть более медленные — Рекса. Они появились в кабине сразу же, бросили почти одинаковые встревоженные взгляды на молча сидевшего в кресле второго пилота Кенана, кивнули Зебу и повернулись к Гере, спросив в один голос:

— Где он?

— Чоппер успел поймать его сигнал до того, как Эзра ушёл в гиперпространство. Мы не знаем точно, куда он направляется — кажется, Чоп считает, что прыжков будет целая серия, три или даже больше, — но можем последовать за ним.

Сабина кивнула и, опустившись на колени перед Чоппером, начала ласково и очень тихо что-то ему говорить.

Рекс спросил:

— Есть идеи, куда он мог отправиться? И зачем?

Зеб пожал плечами.

— Это всё его игрушка. Пирамидка, которую малец приволок с Малакора. Карабаст, надо было отобрать её, и…

— И ничего бы не изменилось, — Кенан пошевелился, выпрямился в кресле. Казалось, он что-то решил для себя, что-то важное: его голос звучал уверенней и гораздо спокойней, чем прежде. — Если голокрон призвал его, — Кенан помедлил секунду и добавил: — Если Мол призвал его, то Эзра просто не понимает, что делает. Его ведёт Сила — вот только это совсем не та её сторона, к которой стоит прислушиваться.

— Жаль, что мы не добили Мола на Мандалоре, когда была возможность, — Рекс сжал руки в кулаки. — Тогда бы он никому больше не причинил вреда.

— Тогда бы появился кто-то другой, — Зеб не хотел вмешиваться, не хотел поднимать эту тему, но молчать не мог. — Единственное, что я понял наверняка, путешествуя с ним, — он кивнул на Кенана, — так это то, что джедайские штучки всегда пробивают себе дорогу. И ситхские вот, получается, тоже.

— Зеб прав, — Кенан не поворачивал головы, но обращался, казалось, не к Рексу, а ко всем сразу: — Асока не убила его на Мандалоре, я не убил его сейчас, кто-то ещё не убил его раньше. Сила хранит его зачем-то. Но я всё равно попробую снова.

— Кенан, ты….

Кенан поднял руку, не давая Гере возразить.

— Я готов. Связь между ним и Эзрой нужно разрушить, иначе, даже если мы успеем на этот раз, даже если мы поможем ему, всё повторится снова.

— А мы успеем? — спросила Сабина, отвлекаясь на секунду от Чоппера.

— Успеем, — произнёс неожиданно для самого себя Зеб. Он ответил за всех не потому, что верил — просто кто-то должен был это сделать: — Мы вернём его. Вернём. Мы должны.

— Должны, — подтвердила Гера и щёлкнула тумблером. 

Звёзды вокруг «Призрака» ярко сверкнули и слились в длинные светлые полосы. Корабль вошёл в гиперпространство.


End file.
